


I'm Giving up On You

by anniewhovian



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club
Genre: Angst, Sad, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 23:16:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7127417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anniewhovian/pseuds/anniewhovian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blame this post: http://rainbowblue13.tumblr.com/post/145540648666/</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Giving up On You

**Author's Note:**

> Listen while you read: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-2U0Ivkn2Ds

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_  
PBG sighed, his head in his hands. Where had it all gone so wrong? Where had he made a mistake?

 _I'll be the one if you want me to_  
Watching as Hana leaned in, closing the distance between the two, PBG screwed his eyes closed. He couldn’t do this. He couldn’t watch this happen. Turning, he walked away.

 _Anywhere I would've followed you_  
He remembered Hana crying as she stared at the broken shards on the floor. He remembered how his hands had shook as he lied to her mom. He remembered.

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

 

 _And I... am feeling so small_  
Hana opened the door to her room, frowning slightly. Something felt wrong.

 _It was over my head_  
Hana sighed. She felt like something was missing. Something important. Something she shouldn’t be going through her life without.

 _I know nothing at all_  
She looked over at her desk, her eyes straying to a single blue feather. Hana tried to recall that one little boy from her childhood. The one she had lost.

 _And I... will stumble and fall_  
Hana remembered punching a bully in this face. He had hurt her friend. She remembered the feather, a sign of thanks. 

_I'm still learning to love_  
She could feel the feather being pressed into her hand. The gentle promise of a child, telling each other that they would always protect one another.

_Just starting to crawl_

 

 _Say something, I'm giving up on you_  
Sitting down at his desk chair, PBG stared at his hands. He tried to feel something. Regret. Rage. Jealousy. He felt nothing but numb.

 _I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you_  
PBG felt himself start to walk. Blindly moving around anyone in his path. The only thing on his mind: her.

 

 _Anywhere I would've followed you_  
He could feel the tears running down his face. The sobs threatening to break loose. He ran.

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

 

 _And I... will swallow my pride_  
PBG ran until he felt his lungs turning to fire. The pain in his lungs and the pain in his heart mixing into one, overtaking his whole body. He felt himself drop to his knees.

 _You're the one that I love_  
The sobs wracked his body. He couldn’t breathe. His chest was on fire. Everything hurt. His vision went dark.

_And I'm saying goodbye_

 

 _Say something, I'm giving up on you_  
Hana left the dorm, shaking her head. She couldn’t dwell on the past. It just made her head hurt. She started walking.

 _And I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you_  
Listening to the birds chirping, Hana thought about her life. She had come so far. She had a best friend, as well as a boyfriend... Anything she could have thought she wanted in life.

 _And anywhere I would've followed you_  
Something inside her stirred. Something tried to tell her that this was all wrong. She ignored it.

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

 

 _Say something, I'm giving up on you_  
PBG thought of that girl. The one girl he would never be able to have. The only girl he had ever loved. 

 

_Say something…_

**Author's Note:**

> I'm crying  
> also I don't know how this turned out but I hope it conveyed my emotions because whoo boy am I having 'em  
> Thanks for reading.  
> Find me at anniewhovian.tumblr.com


End file.
